1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to male undergarments and more particularly pertains to a new male undergarment for wear by a bowel incontinent user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of male undergarments is known in the prior art. More specifically, male undergarments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,663; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,020; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,419; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,342; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,241.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new male undergarment. The inventive device includes an undergarment having front portion, a back portion, a bottom crotch portion, an upper waist opening, and a pair of lower leg openings. The undergarment has substantially inner and outer layers. The undergarment has a pair of generally parallel opposite longitudinal side slits therethrough separating upper regions of the front and back portions from one another. The back portion of the undergarment has a pair of attachment straps coupled thereto which are detachably attached to the front portion of the undergarment. A generally hourglass-shaped flexible shield is interposed between the inner and outer layers of the undergarment and positioned in the bottom crotch portion of the undergarment. The shield comprises a water-impermeable material to prevent the passage of water therethrough.
In these respects, the male undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wear by a bowel incontinent user.